vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Talk/Song article discussion 89743
Based on Song article Thread:89743. Lyric template Just to give this talk page a test drive. I've been wanting to edit the 'Lyrics template' so that the padding forces the lyrics slightly more to the right. Something to get it off the side of the content line. You can manually do this, but in likelihood it wouldn't be used by a non-frequent editor, plus I intentionally didn't put the padding number in the Song article guidelines or preload template because I didn't want it to be standard for all layouts. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Other media appearances Just a quick survey, which section arrangement do editors prefer? I saw the second arrangement on one page and noticed that it fell better inline with the Games section, and given that the Concert section can expand quickly it might be something to look into. --Other media appearances-- ---Concerts--- ---Publications--- ---Etc.--- ---Games--- OR --Other media appearances-- ---Publications--- ---Etc.--- ---Concerts--- ---Games--- -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :I honestly don't mind, but something tells me that "publications" should come before "concerts" anyways. —umbreon12 08:29, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Same, I like the flow of list to list. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:40, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Adding Vocaloid Lyrics wiki to External links Since some song articles are now linking to VocaDB and Miku Wiki, I wanted to propose an additional link involving Vocaloid Lyrics wiki. They may have a different style of editing, but they are hard works and have a lot of songs that we actually don't have ^_^;; they have also been used as a source for lyrics, you may notice this with English pages that I created for this wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:13, October 27, 2014 (UTC) MusicWIP and Background I think we need a specific template+category for "song pages with poor backgrounds", not only to free up the MusicWIP category but because it's a frequent problem （；´д｀） —umbreon12 08:19, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :I couldn't stand it anymore Template:MusicWIP/Background —umbreon12 02:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Possibly sorting Japanese-titled pages by reading I was thinking that it would be useful to sort pages like this, by their Japanese reading, instead of the awful mess we currently have, where things are sorted by あかさちけナラマ今人鬱竜 and whatnot (Perhaps something like to sort Toumei Elegy under T for every category, after all the English titles.) :Sounds like a good idea. Though I am unsure about using the cat template, since that it is just easier for people to use the built in sorting feature. I put this on the articles because their length required it and Wikia staff still can't seem to do anything about the RTE issues. :On the other hand I am sure there can be some kind of template made that can sort non-English language songs by letter. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:39, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Of course it's also possible to do Tとうめいえれしい Tとうめいえれしい etc, just that CategorizeArticle could make it slightly less repetitive. :::lol i realized i was overcomplicating things, putting anywhere on the page does just as well —umbreon12 00:42, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :::(Or, perhaps we could sort using romaji title instead, as in "toumeiereji", or simply drop the sorting Kana under Latin alphabet thing and have "たとうめいえれしい" (sort under た) instead of "Tとうめいえれしい" (sort under T). Alternatives yaaaay complications yaaaaay) ::::Just a matter of playing around with the available options. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:29, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- ---- I think I figured out a way to sort song pages without getting too confusing. Okay. Instead of making a separate template, how about working on updating the Template:Song box and have a parameter in there that will sort Romanized song titles? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) : It turns out that I didn't need a template anyways (derp) See the pages in Category:Temp —umbreon12 16:34, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::That's cool. ::I wonder if people would think about placing it though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:52, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: It's an update to a page structure; it's not going to be fixed quickly :/ (like the lyrics tables named Japanese and Romaji Lyrics instead of Lyrics ) —umbreon12 19:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: At any rate, it will be obvious if a page doesn't have a sort key if the title is non-Latin and it isn't sorted under Latin letters —umbreon12 19:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) If there are no objections I will try this on the Chinese pages next week. —umbreon12 01:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Improvement suggestion for song lyric code http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/INSaNiTY?action=edit&section=3&oldid=391599's code (as dictated by the Song Article Guideline) vs. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Umbreon126/sandbox?action=edit&section=1&oldid=391904 (note: involves css in User:Umbreon126/monobook.css (text-align:center; font-weight:bold; font-style:italic;)) —umbreon12 00:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Excuse me, but what would it improve? ^_^;; :The shared lyrics? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Making things more friendly in general (iNSaNiTY's coding is currently terrifying, with so many tables （；´д｀）) # Makes shared lyrics more like a normal lyrics row #* Styling and the bold-italic-center stuff is handled by "Template:Shared" + CSS stylesheets) # The current "multiple tables" thing causes vertically misaligned lyrics and code like spaghetti, as can be seen with iNSaNiTY # (overall, prettier code and results) —umbreon12 01:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) | | | |- |浮揚しそうです |Fusou shisou desu |Like floating on air |- | | |- |暢気な人生 |Nonki na jinsei |A carefree life |} :I understand shrinking the coding used (ie. style= etc etc) but the top part has me questioning. If it is only for the middle and easy to work with then I am all for it. But do know that not every song page requires a shared lyric thing, it is only when the editor see it as necessary. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :: What do you mean top part? If you meant "lyrics header", that's a less serious idea anyways, feel free to ignore that part （　´∀｀） (and I also realize that not every song needs shared lyrics, but the current way of doing it according to the song guidelines is still terrifying nonetheless) —umbreon12 16:34, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Also, I have now removed the need to type |3 every time (hopefully doesn't freak anyone out); see http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Umbreon126/sandbox?action=edit&section=1&oldid=393611 —umbreon12 16:44, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, the lyric header. :::As stated, all for it if newbie and oldbie editors can make it work for them. I really would like to see a cleaner code on some of the pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:50, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Is Template:Shared a good name? —umbreon12 05:05, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::: (´・ω・｀)？ —umbreon12 03:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm going to assume yes... —umbreon12 04:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure. Can it be adjusted manually? That means getting two columns to have the lyrics in the middle . -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. ^_^ -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:48, May 4, 2015 (UTC) |romaji (english)= (Template:Derivatives) It seems like this parameter name (and the resulting "Romaji/English") is too Japan-centric and is no longer appropriate (´・ω・｀) —umbreon12 05:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC)